Ella
by SS-Shooting star
Summary: Porque tal vez, debía dejar de preocuparse en el presente y dejar que el tiempo se encargara de hacer suceder las cosas, las cosas suceden por algo y al mismo tiempo si no suceden también hay una razón.


Hola, perdonen que haya pasado tanto tiempo desaparecida(?) estuve pasando por muchas cosas en este tiempo, momentos felices, momentos tristes y ahora trato de volver a mi vida(?), bueno me han dado ganas de escribir y de hacerles saber que sigo viva a aquellas personas que me leen y las nuevas lectoras bienvenidas a mi imaginación(?).

Espero disfruten la historia.

 **Disclaimer:** La presente historia es de mi autoría, los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi kishimoto.

 **Ella**

 **.**

Naruto no pudo evitar que toda su atención pasara a ser acaparada por ella, una chica tan fuera de lo común pero al mismo tiempo tan normal, sus cabellos eran de color rosa y tenía unos lindos ojos color jade. No lucía como la persona más interesante del mundo, sin embargo, ella al estar ahí sentada con su mirada perdida en la pantalla de su teléfono y la amenaza de una sonrisa en su rostro, lograba sin esfuerzo alguno que él sintiera unas inmensas ganas de hablarle... ¿Y porque no?, después de todo el era una persona que no tenía problemas para iniciar una conversación.

Se acerco a ella con una sonrisa.

—Hola—Un pequeño salto de sorpresa y ella bloqueando su celular fue lo que obtuvo como respuesta.—Uhm... ¿de casualidad no conocerás a una chica llamada Hinata?

—Lo siento, pero no la conozco—Respondió regalandole una sonrisa temerosa... tal vez para no parecer grosera.

—Bueno... no importa— Naruto se sentó a su lado y comenzó un complejo proceso cerebral para poder saber que era lo siguiente que diría.

 **Silencio.**

—Me llamo Naruto.

Tal vez no fuera la gran cosa, pero esa es una manera de iniciar una platica ¿no? ... por lo menos había sido lo suficientemente útil para que ella apartara la vista de su aún bloqueado celular.

—Sakura...

—Bonito nombre...— comentó con una sonrisa —Y... ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?—Preguntó en un intento de no dejar morir la pequeña platica que apenas comenzaba a nacer entre ellos.

Sakura observo a su alrededor, su facultad se encontraba casi desierta, después de todo las vacaciones para los alumnos responsables habían iniciado hace poco— Estoy esperando por una calificación... se suponía nos la darían la semana pasada pero...

—Así son los maestros—Respondió él con una sonrisa.

Ella asintió en silencio. —¿Y tú?

—Yo... se suponía que saldría con la chica que te he mencionado... pero no logro encontrarla.

—¿Por qué no utilizas tu celular?— Preguntó ella con un tono que claramente dejaba en claro que ella no le consideraba muy listo como para no haber pensado en rastrearla por medio del móvil antes.

Naruto sonrió—No contesta... bueno, casi nunca lo lleva consigo.

Sakura arqueó una ceja, curiosa por saber el tipo de chica que la tal Hinata sería. —Que mal... espero que le encuentres pronto.

—Yo creo que hoy no la veré— Hablo Naruto, lo suficientemente rápido para lograr que la platica no terminara ahí, después de todo realmente le interesaba conocerla.

 **Silencio.**

—Uhm... ¿Quién es Hinata?—Preguntó ella y Naruto sonrió al instante, al parecer ella tampoco quería dejar morir esa pequeña relación de amistad que empezaba a nacer... bueno, amistad sería una etiqueta demasiado grande por el momento... tal vez una relación de conocidos.

—Ella es una gran chica...

.

Dos horas, ese fue el total del tiempo que ellos dos pasaron hablando, con muchos espacios de silencio, pero no un silencio incomodo, un silencio que disfrutas o que por lo menos no te hace sentir nervioso por no tener nada más que aportar a la platica. Dos horas y aún así no habían intercambiado demasiada información personal, no podían decir que se conocían bien pero al menos, habían compartido pequeños paquetes de información que les permitía saber que tipo de personas eran.

—Me tengo que ir—Dijo Naruto dándole fin a otro lapso de silencio que se había creado entre su platica. —Fue un placer conocerte Sakura.

—Igualmente—Respondió ella con una sonrisa y estrechó en un saludo la mano que el rubio le ofrecía, Naruto arqueó una ceja, extrañado de que ella no soltará su mano.—¿Cuántos años tienes?—Preguntó ella mirándole fijamente a los ojos—Vamos, responde yo te he dicho mi edad antes y ahora que recuerdo tú no lo hiciste.

Naruto sonrió cuando ella soltó su mano. —Tengo 28.

Sakura le miró extrañada— ¿No crees que estás un poco demasiado grande como para aún no haber terminado tu carrera? —Preguntó ella, sin demasiado tacto.

—Creo que no soy la persona más lista del mundo.

Ella rió.

—Adiós pequeña, espero volverte a encontrar.

Sakura agitó su mano en señal de despedida un poco desconcertada por no haber intercambiado el número de celular con su nuevo amigo, pero tal vez eso sería interesante, dejarle las cosas al destino y encontrarse de nuevo si así lo quería el tiempo, además no sería difícil volver a encontrarse, después de todo ya había sucedido una vez.

 **.**

 **.**

Aclaro que esto no es un Narusaku, y que tampoco tendrá un final meloso... es algo nuevo (al menos para mi) y espero les guste.

¿Merezco sus reviews?

Si no mal recuerdo... son gratis ;)


End file.
